Mission
by Bougenville
Summary: For Fanfiction. net Indonesia/Sebuah pembunuhan tragis berlatar belakang hal sepele menyeret mereka, Divisi empat dari Ghoster Corp untuk berusaha menyelesaikannya. Sango, Miroku dan Sang kapten bersiap untuk sebuah misi yang biasa mereka jalani namun asing bagi orang awam: Mengusir Hantu!/AU/RnR?


Mission

By Rhein98

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC, alur kecepetan

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu, kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

"Mi… roku… "

Dari dahinya mulai mengalir darah segar. Ryuki terbelalak melihat anak buahnya dengan kondisi demikian, namun apa dayanya. Ia juga mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

Dan ia hanya bisa melihat tubuh itu ambruk ke lantai, tanpa kesadaran.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Aku tidak mau tahu, aku harus ikut!" Miroku mulai mengemasi barang-barang untuk pengusir hantunya.

"Tidak, Miroku! Kau masih belum berpengalaman." Sango tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak mau mengizinkan Miroku untuk tugas berburu dan mengusir hantu dari sebuah rumah keluarga Miru yang terkenal dengan keangkerannya, karena suatu peristiwa.

"Aku sudah berkemas. Berapa jam lagi kita berangkat? Aku sudah tidak sabar, siapa tahu disana ada hantu cantik yang mau berkencan denganku."

Sango sweatdrop.

"Kau ini…"

"Ada apa? Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau melarangku karena disana memang ada hantu cantik? Ah, kau membuatku semakin bersemangat saja."

Raut wajah Sango berubah serius.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Miroku. Kau masih belum berpengalaman."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu? Dan sudah berapa kali aku memberikan jawaban yang sama? Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku, kau, dan kapten Ryuki akan pulang bersama-sama, percayalah."

Sango tertunduk dalam.

"Berjanjilah." Ucap Sango pelan.

"Aku janji." Jawab Miroku.

"Arigatou, kau sudah mengizinkanku. Dan doakan aku bisa bertemu hantu cantik, ya."

BLETAKK!

"Ittai! Mengapa kau memukulku!" Miroku bersungut.

"Baka! Memang otakmu itu isinya mesum semua, ya?!"

Sango berkacak pinggang di depannya. Miroku mencebik sambil mengambil kompas biru nya yang lupa ia masukkan ke tas.

" _Kompas, huh?"_

" _Mengapa setelah melihat benda itu perasaanku kurang nyaman, ya?"_

* * *

"Semua sudah siap? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" Sang kapten, Ryuki berdiri menghadap Sango dan Miroku.

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Baiklah, kita berangkat."

* * *

 _Rumah keluarga Miru. Dua bulan lalu terjadi pembunuhan salah satu anggota keluarga yang bernama Kikyo, anak kesayangan keluarga ini. Dia ditemukan tewas di kamarnya dengan luka tusuk sekujur tubuh dan wajah rusak tebakar karena air keras._

 _Diketahui motif pembunuhan karena Keiko, kembaran Kikyo merasa cemburu padanya karena sang kekasih selingkuh dengan saudaranya sendiri, juga karena Keiko merasa direndahkan oleh keluarganya karena mereka selalu membanggakan Kikyo._

 _Keiko dihantui perasaan bersalah, dan akhirnya bunuh diri dengan gantung diri di kamarnya._

 _Sejak saat itu keluarga Miru merasa dihantui oleh arwah manusia kembar itu, arwah kikyo yang tidak terima dengan kematiannya yang tragis dan Keiko yang masih tidak terima dengan perlakuan keluarganya semasa hidupnya. Namun sebelumnya Kikyo sudah berdamai dengan keluarga nya, dan kembali ke alam asal nya. Mereka, sang kepala keluarga Kuroyuki Miru, istri dan dua anaknya meminta Divisi empat dari Ghoster Corp membantu untuk melakukan pengusiran terhadap kedua arah tersebut bila negosiasi untuk berdamai dari mereka gagal._

 _Ganbatte Kudasai, Divisi Empat!_

Sango melipat kembali kertas di tangannya. Di luar hujan mulai turun dengan deras. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan.

Pembunuhan hanya karena hal sepele. Betapa mudahnya menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya karena perasaan. Bodoh sekali, batin Sango.

Di depannya, kapten Ryuki sudah bersedia dengan EMF meter nya, alat pendeteksi energi dan medan elektromagnetik. Kalau sudah begini Sango mulai waspada, sebab bila sang kapten sudah mengeluarkan benda itu artinya ia sudah mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sekitar mereka.

Sango mengernyit ketika melirik kompas nya. Menurut para pakar bila ada kehadiran mereka medan elektromagnetik menguat dan mengakibatkan jarum kompas berputar tak karuan.

"Masih normal." Gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan membuntuti Ryuki yang mendekati kamar Kikyo.

"Miroku." Panggil Sango.

"Ya?" Sahutnya.

Sango menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau menghilang." Ucap Sango. Miroku terbahak.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku, kubilang."

"Miroku, konsentrasi pada kamera mu."

"Gomen, kapten."

Sango merasa bersalah karena mengganggu konsentrasi kaptennya. Ia berjalan menunduk, kembali mengambil kompas dari saku jaketnya. Ia terhenyak ketika mengamati jarumnya mulai bergerak.

"Kapten!"

"Aku tahu, Sango."

Suhu ruangan menurun drastis. Ryuki menambah kewaspadaannya ketika ia merasa rambut kelabunya dibelai angin.

"Kapten! Suhu sekarang 21 derajat Celsius!" Seru Miroku yang matanya masih fokus pada termometer di tangannya.

"Jangan. Ganggu. Aku." Wajah Ryuki berubah serius. Ia mulai merasakan 'hawa lain', tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Kikyo.

"Siapkan mode infrared, Miroku!"

"Ha'I Kapten!"

"Kotak hantu sudah kau siapkan, Sango!"

"Sudah, kapten!"

Ryuki menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Kita mulai, teman-teman!"

Ryuki menghidupkan alat penghisap arwah atau Vacuum Spirit yang berbentuk tas dengan lapisan titanium dengan pipa penyedot di tangan kanannya. Benda ini adalah hasil temuan dari para ilmuan Ghoster Corp selama beberapa tahun untuk menciptakan penghisap hantu yang tidak menyulitkan anggotanya untuk membawanya. Dan benda ini adalah alternatif terakhir bila si hantu tidak mau berdamai dengan mereka dan kenyataan yang telah 'mereka' hadapi.

PRANG!

Sebuah botol kaca jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Divisi empat meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Sango menghidupkan perekam suara miliknya.

"Sango! Mendekat padaku!" Teriakan Ryuki tersamar oleh petir diluar yang bersahutan.

"Baik,Kapten!" Sahut Sango. Ia menggenggam bumerang yang lebih kecil dari yang biasa ia pakai seukuran lengannya, dengan tetap siaga.

Miroku mengernyit.

Tidak biasanya Sango membawa bumerang yang lebih kecil dari biasanya, Batinnya.

"Kapten! Kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Sango yang keheranan melihat sang Kapten menutup matanya.

"Aku sedang berbicara dengan mereka. Kau bersiaga lah dengan VS mu!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Miroku setengah berteriak.

"Diamlah, Miroku! Kapten sedang berkonsentrasi!" Teriak Sango.

"Gomen… " Miroku tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba Ryuki tersentak, berbalik kebelakang dengan cepat.

"Apa yang… "

"Miroku!"

Di depannya Miroku terseret dengan pandangan kosong dan pupil yang mengecil,lalu menghilang.

Ryuki ambruk, terjatuh ke lantai ketika ia merasa kakinya ditarik seseorang.

Sango terbelalak melihat apa yang barusaja ia saksikan. Rekan tim sekaligus orang yang disayangi nya menghilang, kaptennya mengerang kesakitan karena terjatuh.

Jantungnya berdegub dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, seakan ada yang menggenggam kuat lehernya sehingga sulit sekali untuk benapas.

Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kompas berarna biru di tangan kanannya. Ia menggeram, wajahnya memerah menahan perasaannya yang campuraduk.

"Ada dimana kau sekarang?"

Ia memaksa kakinya bangkit,menyangga tubuhnya yang bergemetar.

"Miroku… "

Sango tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya.

Sebuah botol melesat ke depannya, dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia melayangkan bumerang, tepat mengenai botol. Ia menutup matanya di detik-detik hancurnya botol, menghindari kepingan nya mengenai mata.

"BAKA! Kemana kau sembunyikan Miroku! Mengapa kau menyerang kami?!"

BRUKK!

Kepala Sango terbentur ke dinding. Ryuki terbelalak.

 _KARENA KALIAN MENGGANGGU!_

"Keiko… " Ryuki menggeram marah ketika melihat anak buahnya terluka.

"Sialan!"

Ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

"Miroku… " Sango berseru rendah.

Genggaman tangannya pada kompas melemah. Kaki yang menopang tubuhnya mulai melemas. Sekilas tubuhnya melayang di udara hingga ia terjatuh.

Kesadaran mulai pergi meninggalkannya…

* * *

" _Divisi empat, Divisi empat? Kalian mendengarku? Kami sudah berada di depan pintu. Divisi empat… "_

Ryuki memaksa tubuhnya mendekat pada walkie talkie nya yang terlempar di samping serpihan botol yang pecah. Tubuhnya kini dihiasi bilur-bilur luka dan kebiruan karena serangan Keiko tadi. Pelipisnya sedikit terluka karena lemparan pisau oleh Keiko yang meleset. Pandangannya yang penuh amarah tertuju pada dinding, yang sebenarnya Keiko yang sedang tersenyum sinis padanya.

Ryuki memiliki kemampuan khusus yaitu bisa melihat 'arwah' dengan bubuk khusus peninggalan sang kakek yang juga bekerja sebagai pengusir hantu sepertinya, selain bisa berbicara dengan mereka. Dan baru saat ini ia memakainya karena lupa menaruh nya dimana. Inilah kelemahan dari nya yang selalu ia tutup-tutupi.

" _Divisi empat… kalian mendengarku?"_

"Baka!"

Tidak ada cara lain,batinnya.

Sang hantu, Keiko mulai melesat mendekati Ryuki. Ia tersentak. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menekan kuat tombol penghisap pada VS nya, namun Keiko masih belum terhisap sepenuhnya.

"Ukh!"

Ryuki menguatkan pegangannya pada tombol VS nya.

"Pergi… kau… iblis… jangan … mencekikku… "

Matanya terpejam, menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada lehernya.

Dan akhirnya, Keiko benar-benar tersedot kedalam VS nya.

"Hah… hah… "

Hantu sialan, batinnya.

Berkali-kali Ryuki berhela nafas panjang, mengembalikan napasnya yang tertahan karena cekikan tadi.

Ryuki menoleh ketika ia mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat padanya.

"Akhirnya… "

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai, merasa seluruh beban yang dipikulnya perlahan ringan.

"Baka! Kalian lama sekali!" Gerutunya.

"Gomen, kapten Divisi empat. Ada sedikit kendala saat di perjalanan tadi."

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Pertama, tolong Sango dulu." Ucapnya sambil berpaling melihat Sango yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan luka-luka karena serangan Keiko yang membabi buta.

"Baiklah."

Beberapa orang menyiapkan tandu, lalu mengangkat tubuh Sango dengan hati-hati keatasnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Miroku? Sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Ryuki yang juga diangkat dengan tandu.

"Kami menemukannya di dapur. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja wajahnya pucat dan sulit berbicara." Jawab salah seorang penandunya dari Divisi dua.

Tak lama Ryuki telah dimasukkan dalam ambulan, yang kini mulai bergerak menjauhi kediaman Miru.

"Begitu." Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bukan Kapten yang baik."

"Jangan begitu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisamu." Jawab seorang perempuan yang memakai jas putih, sambil meletakkan VS milik Ryuki ke sampingnya.

Ryuki tercengang ketika baru menyadari siapa yang menyahutinya.

"Haruka? Sejak kapan kau… "

"Diamlah. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi." Jawabnya sambil mengobati luka di lengan Ryuki.

"Bukankah pekerjaanmu di rumahsakit masih banyak? Bagaimana bisa kau di… Argh!"

Ryuki menjerit ketika Haruka mengikat perbannya terlalu kencang.

"Sakit ya? Gomen… "

Haruka sudah selesai dengan perban tangan Ryuki, tangannya beralih membersihkan bekas darah dari pelipisnya.

"Aku merasakan firasat yang kurang enak sore tadi, dan saat aku tahu hari ini kau mendapatkan misi yang sedikit sulit aku bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk membantu tim medis ke sini."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Haruka tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah. Intuisi seorang istri, mungkin." Jawab Haruka dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Benar juga." Ryuki mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya dengan sayang.

"Arigatou."

"Um." Sahut Haruka sambil meneteskan obat merah pada kapas.

* * *

"Sango! Sango! Sadarlah… "

"Miroku, hal yang kau lakukan takkan ada gunanya, kau hanya menimbulkan keributan di sini." Ujar Ryuki sambil memainkan Smartphone nya.

"Tapi Kapten! Sudah tiga hari dia tak sadarkan diri! Dia harus bangun!"

Ryuki mendengus mendapati kelakuan anak buahnya yang sedikit tidak bisa diatur.

"Sango… bangunlah… aku merindukanmu… "

Dan kini suara Miroku terdengar lirih. Ryuki tertegun.

"Gara-gara hantu sialan itu yang membenturkan kepalamu, kau jadi seperti ini. Kumohon bangunlah… "

Setetes airmata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"Sialan, aku menangis. Sango kumohon, aku janji tidak akan jadi playboy lagi, aku akan berhenti menggoda wanita-wanita bila kau bangun sekarang."

Ia menghapus cepat airmatanya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Kumohon bangunlah. Bila kau bangun sekarang aku akan melamarmu setahun lagi!" Seru Miroku. Ryuki tersentak, lalu terkekeh geli.

Dasar orang ini, batinnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melamarmu sebulan lagi!"

Namun tak ada satupun pergerakan dari Sango yang menunjukkan ia sudah sadar.

"Aku akan melamarmu besok!"

Hening.

Miroku semakin frustasi. Ryuki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"AKU AKAN MELAMARMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Ryuki tersentak.

"Miroku! Tenanglah!" Ryuki sedikit tersulut emosinya.

"Kapten… "

Miroku merasa ia tidak berguna sekarang.

Perlahan ia bangkit, memandang wajah Sango sebentar, lalu berpaling hendak pergi.

"Mi… miroku… "

Miroku tersentak, begitu pula dengan Ryuki. Ia berbalik, mendapati kelopak mata milik Sango mulai terbuka.

"Sango! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Miroku… bagaimana… aku ada disini?"

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri sejak misi kita tiga hari yang lalu. Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Tiga hari?"

"Ya, Sango."

"Jangan lupa dengan janjimu tadi, Miroku!" Ucap Ryuki dengan tersenyum geli.

"Eh? KAPTEENN!"

* * *

Sango mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto pernikahan mereka tiga bulan yang lalu ketika ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu.

"Tadaima." Miroku melepaskan sepatu nya, lalu berganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Okaeri, Miroku." Sango berjalan keluar menemui Miroku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita mendapatkan misi lagi?"

"Ya, kau tahu gudang Oster Corp? Kita bertugas disana besok."

Mata Sango membulat.

"Oster Corp? Bukankah itu…"

"Ya, kau benar." Potong Miroku.

Sango tersenyum tipis. Ia melirik alat VS nya yang terduduk di lemari kaca disamping sofa.

"Kau siap?"

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N (maap kpanjangan tapi tolong baca dulu yaa)**

Hai, perkenalkan aku author baru yg baru pertamakali nulis Fic Inuyasha :3 sbenarnya aku bermukim di fandom sebelah sih :3

Maapkan segala kekeliruan maupun ke-OOC an karakter disini :'v maklum aku pas msh kecil aj suka nonton Inuyasha, sekarang gk prnh :'v ini pun nyari karakter2 x di mbah gohgel :'v

Dsni ada OC yaitu Ryuki dan Haruka. Ryuki ini karakter x tegas, pantang menyerah tp sayangnya pelupa. Yah mirip2 kek author lah *plakk

*digebukin

Yg kedua ada Haruka, perempuan dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan wajah imut dan pemalu :3 dia seorang dokter di rumahsakit, yah klo anda Navers bayangin aja campuran dari Sakura dan Hinata :v Bhakkk :v

*digebukin lagi :'v

Oh iya, ini fic untuk memenuhi… apaan ya? Pngen disebut tantangan tp bukan, pokoknya ini dari grup Fanfiction Indonesia di pesbuk lah bwt ngeramein Ffn yg mulai sepi :'v

Maapkan saya krn Horror x gak greget sama skali :'v mklum saya bru prtma kali bkin fic horror :'v dan saya sbnar x gk suka yg berbau horror krn takut :'v ngetik ini aj pas malam merinding sndri :'v

Dan maapkan saya mimin Arashi krn fic ini agak melenceng dr genre yg ditentukan :'v ini mah bkan Horror-Hurt&Comfort, tapi Horror-Romance :'v Kbanyakan romance soal nya :'v amvuni daku paak :'v *ditabok

Oke kumohon segala kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk menulis fanfic supaya lbh baik lagi :'v Terimakasih kalian telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yg amberegul ini :3

Sampai jumpa di fic ku berikutnya…


End file.
